


Anmitsu a la Mode

by parallelanprincess



Series: Hatsukoi No Kaori: Smells Like Teen Spirit [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Mentions of Violence, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Unrequited Love, Worldbuilding, references to 1980s Mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Two families both alike in having to deal with the threat of Ayano Aishi. The  future of Saikou Corp and Akademi High are entangled in the love life of a teenage girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN A DAY SOMEHOW.
> 
> OK SO
> 
> This first part was heavily implied by Koumi-senpai's amazing music video Puppet Clown Pierrot on youtube. It's an amazing story of Mr. Saikou and Ryoba back when they were in Akademi. It's beautifully heartbreaking. Koumi-senpai also has a few pieces of fanart on their deviantart that are also Saikou/Ryoba. They are also the person who designed the male rivals!!

Saikou Corp was the greatest company in Japan. Media outlets across Asia praised it for it's groundbreaking inventions. The Ministry of Economy, Trade and Industry named it as the largest employer in the country. People depended on it to be a pillar of scientific innovation. Without Saikou Corp the world would grind to a halt.

The company first opened its doors in the late 1950s following the economic boom brought on by the Americans and Soviets pointless war in Korea. The allure of modern appliances at low prices was met with public applause. Saikou Corp soon rendered imports of foreign electronics obsolete as it continued to outperform its European and American competitors. By the the 1970s the company had extended its reach into heavy industry as it began purchasing small construction companies to rebuild Japan into an economic powerhouse. The name Saikou became synonymous with quality, quantity, and prosperity. It was seen as a phoenix that rose from the ashes of the devastating world war.

Saisho Saikou was hailed as a national hero, a perennial nominee for the position of prime minister. He was Japan's Favorite Son. Saisho ruled his company with an iron fist and so all of Japan lay in his grip. The public saw him as a kind and benevolent ruler. They had no idea what an asshole he was behind doors. Jiro Saikou knew all to well what a narcissistic control freak his father was. Jiro dreaded his father's 'check ins', monthly visits to remind his son how unworthy he was to carry on his family's legacy. Saisho's constant hovering was why Jiro chose to move the headquarters from Tokyo to Buraza Town. His father held a certain amount of disdain for his birthplace. Saisho's disgust often kept him from staying too long. For Jiro it signaled a small victory in a lifetime of defeat.

Jiro sat behind his desk and waited. Any moment his father would come zooming in ready to harass him about the quarterly reports or some other nonsense. He was going to need a glass of wine once this was all over. At a quarter to nine, the doors of his office opened. Saisho Saikou glided into the room on his wheelchair surrounded by a small entourage of bodyguards. His father was getting increasingly paranoid in his old age. Afraid that his many sins would soon come to haunt him.

“Father, how are you doing this morning?” Jiro asked. Not that he particularly cared. The old man needed to do them both a favor and die already.

“Old. Old and fragile. Everyday this body continues to fail me. I haven't much time left, boy. Soon you won't have me here to clean up your mistakes. Thankfully, Megami is almost of age. She's far more capable than you,” Saisho said.

Comparing him to his teenage daughter? Saisho must have been in a particularly foul mood. Megami must have contacted him behind Jiro's back. Again. She and her grandfather were cut from the same cloth. Megami made it clear that she wanted to take a more active role in the company once she graduated from Akademi. She and Saisho were working to replace him as soon as possible. Jiro was nothing more than a placeholder after all. Saikouu Corp was never meant to be his in the first place.

“She's reminds me of my sister,” Jiro said. Oh, there it was. The way Saisho's eye twitched at the slightest mention of her. Emotional blackmail was the order of the day and he had no intention of losing to a crippled old man.

“She should. Your sister wouldn't have run this company into the ground. Megami is far better suited to be my heir. Even a fool like you can understand how important this is. I will not allow all my hard work to be for nothing. Megami is Saikou Corp's greatest asset. I am not going to let you ruin this,” Saisho said.

Jiro bit back a response on how Saisho had a grandson as well. Kencho was more than equipped to handle things. He was as capable as his sister. He was smarter. Disciplined. He wasn't going to abandon his legacy to go gallivanting around the world chasing a ghost. He wasn't the one who betrayed them all. He wasn't the one who deserved to be shelved until Saisho found him useful.

Jiro took a deep breath. He was projecting again. Megami wasn't his sister. Kencho wasn't him. His children were free to pursue their own paths without his interference. He was willing to give up the company if that was what Megami truly wanted. Most days he couldn't tell where Megami started and Saisho end. The two were far too similar for his liking. Better to talk about a safer subject. Something that would piss Saisho off instead.

“How is Megami handling the Aishi girl? I know that you tasked her with dealing with the current generation of sociopaths. Megami wasted all of last year watching from afar. A better strategy would have been to get in the girl's good graces. Megami needs to find way to steer her off the bloody path of her ancestors. Ryoba informed me that little Ayano hasn't found the man of her dreams. Yet. Thank God for small mercies. When she does I wonder how suited Megami will be. Megami can take care of herself and that little student council. The rest of her classmates aren't as prepared for an Aishi girl in love,” Jiro smirked.

He'd loved an Aishi girl once. Loved her despite what he knew she was. Loved her even after she did such horrible things. His precious Ryoba. Sweet, beautiful, insane Ryoba. Ryoba who chose that idiot over him. That fool who she had to kidnap and coerce into loving her. That pathetic little worm who stole Jiro's beloved angel. She didn't kill for Jiro the way she did for that idiot. Jiro wasn't worth it she told him. He was wonderful but he wasn't what she wanted. Story of his life. Hard to believe only twenty years had passed since he walked in his beloved drowning a girl in a toilet.

“Why you let that monster run around my school is something I'll never understand. We should have wiped out the blood line ages ago,” Saisho scowled.

“Yes, you should have. You should be grateful they continue to...aid us. For the last century both families have kept the balance by cleaning up each others messes. Where would we be without the lovely ladies of the Aishi clan?” Jiro smiled. “Perhaps that's something you and Megami can discuss. As a matter of fact, I spoke with Ryoba this morning.”

“What did that she-devil say?”

“She thinks it's going to be an interesting school year. I warned Megami to keep her distance. Pity she only listens to you. Our best bet is to let things play out the way they always have. When the dust settles we'll say the appropriate platitudes and pay off who we need to.”

“The school won't be able to be withstand another incident of that magnitude. Akademi will fall. ”

“How unfortunate. I always thought it was strange you continue your pet project after it failed so miserably. I'd love to stay and chat about how incompetent I am but I have a meeting to get to. Give Megami my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Jiro is one the names that means "second born son". So uh....think about that. Did I play with Japanese and world history a bit? Yeah. Why not. Need to make it all look authentic and I love me some alternate world history.


	2. Chapter 2

Genka Kunahito dreaded each April. The promise of seeing the cherry blossoms in bloom wasn't enough to lessen blow of dealing with rowdy children high on the euphoria of break. She was dealing with less students than usual. Enrollment at Akademi High was at an all time low. The student body was composed of around one hundred children. Headmaster Shuyona's efforts to attract more teenagers was commendable. The entrance exam was modified to be easier and the minimum score required to be accepted was significantly lowered. More scholarships than ever were given to attract students from lower income areas. They were trying.  
It wasn't enough.

Akademi never fully recovered from the incident in the 1990s. Over twenty years later and they continued to feel the sting of bad publicity. Their only hope was that people continued to forgive and forget how the school failed them.

At the end of the school day Genka sat in her office and resisted the urge to smoke a cigarette. She must be a good example for the children. Now more than ever she needed to be a symbol of order. Tough times were ahead. Two more years until they were out of the woods. Plenty of time for things to go straight to hell. She heard a distinct three knocks on her door. Her informant was ready to give her a status report.

“Come in,” she said.

“Oh, I'm coming alright,” Minoru said. Minoru Rana sauntered into her office with all the grace of a man with far too much confidence. He really was fond of that playboy persona. She couldn't really blame him. Good looks and charm served him well. Many people including Genka underestimated the sharp mind that laid beneath the cheap tan.

Minoru was her younger half brother. A mistake Genka's mother made in a moment of weakness. Minoru's father had been a low level politician. Having an illegitimate son wasn't exactly conducive to a healthy career. Her mother gave birth to him in secret, gave him to an adoption agency, and pretended he didn't exist. Genka was unaware she had a brother. Her years of ignorant bliss were ended six years ago when he walked into the office looking for answers to questions Genka didn't understand.

Genka wasn't thrilled about him teaching at Akademi. However, providing him with a job was the least she could do after the years of abuse and neglect he endured. His methods were odd but they got the results she so desperately needed. Minoru's students earned the highest test scores in the school. Female enrollment doubled the year he began teaching.

“You'll never guess what happened today. Ayano Aishi was on my class roster. I thought she was supposed to be someone else's problem this term,” Minoru said. He took a seat in on top of her desk.

“Unfortunately no one else wanted to take her. Everyone else was too afraid. No one wants to be held liable for her actions. She's at the same age her mother was when those girls started to go missing. Surely you understand,” Genka said.

“Oh I do. I saw her parents at the commencement ceremony. That poor man looks as if he's on death row. Explain to me again how this curse thing works. Because this school is haunted enough.”

“I don't fully understand it myself. When it comes to this Shuyona is more tight lipped than usual, All that matters is that Ayano Aishi not be allowed to harm anyone. I need you to tell me immediately the moment anything happens.”

“That's what I came to talk to you about. Do you know Midori Gurin? Scholarship student, dumb as rocks, always asking pointless questions. Gods, Taisho bitched about her so much last year. Today Gurin stood up in front of everyone and announced her undying devotion to Aishi. It was almost cute. Completely unexpected but cute,” Minoru said

“She did what? How did Aishi react? What on earth are you teaching these children?” Genka wasn't sure whether to be disgusted or shocked. The idea of anyone loving that...thing was incomprehensible. Minoru was corrupting the youth with his lewd behavior again. Any other possibility defied logic.

“In order: she said she loved her, Aishi looked at her like she hung the moon, and the approved curriculum. Don't look at me like that. This is a good thing, isn't it? They're already best friends. Maybe we can use this to our advantage. The big fear was that Aishi having the hots from some boy and going on a killing spree. Maybe the curse doesn't work on girls,” Minoru said with a shrug.

“I...have no idea. You're right in thinking of this as beneficial. I want you to continue monitoring those two as closely as possible. I'll be happy with any outcome that doesn't involve harm coming to our students.”

“Oh I love setting my students up with each other. They'll make such an adorable couple. I feel like an old fashioned matchmaker!”

“Minoru, please take this seriously.”

“Nee-chan, have you met me?”

Genka reached into her desk and pulled out a pack of Camels. Minoru offered her his lighter. Any other day she would chastise him about smoking on campus. This was a special occasion. Ayano Aishi was in love. She wasn't going to destroy everything their mother worked so hard to build. Hopefully. April was a time for new beginnings after all. History didn't have to repeat itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with Minoru being a half brother because I think it adds a layer of idk depth to both characters to have this weird af relationship and have to work in the same place. Minoru is number one Ayano/Midori shipper. He shipped Budo/Meka and now they're dating. The man knows what he's doing.


End file.
